the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Return of Nex Hyde
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Hyde Roleplay Return of Nex Hyde 43 Comments Miss-Dreamerkat Miss-Dreamerkat @DreamerArtist 3 years ago It had taken Nex Hyde weeks to find the right rift to return. This Hyde speicalizes in explosives having used them to help aid a side's efforts in a war. But she is back and she is happy to be back here. With there werecat curse now in her possession and she could enjoy not being restrained be Dreamer. Dreamer lead Nex up the steps to the society her having went and got her after climbing Big Ben which Nex was on. She could use some sleep and Nex could use some time to test out explsoives. Dreamer opened the door and the two stepped inside the society. Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (HOORAY!!!! NEX IS BACK!!! XD) 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (With her own body too!) 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago (*O* We can now hug both Dreamer and Nex AT THE SAME TIME!!!!) 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (But...we did that when they were together!) 3 •Share › − Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago (...Yah we did...but now there's two bodies and more hugging surface area!) 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (And they're not bitching at each other!) 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago (...*O* YOUR RIGHT!!) 4 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago ( LOL) 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago This conversation is beautiful 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 3 years ago • edited Nex?! Is that you?! *Mz. Hyde runs over to the two girls.* Woah! You've been separated! Congratulations! 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "the one and only" nex said bowing. "thanks" Dreamer smiled at this. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago How did you guys do it? I only know one man on this Earth who can separate Jekyll from Hyde, and he lives in Africa! 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "literally magic" Nex said smiling. Dreamer nodded. "in that dimension we were in a old wizard helped us" 4 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago So you guys got separated by magic too? Cool! 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "Wait too?" Dreamer said blinking. "SO you use to inside a Jekyll before being separated. Who was your Jekyll?" Nex asked. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Weren't you here for the roll call a while back? 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago No i wasn't. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Oh, well, yes. Yes I was. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago I see. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Yep. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago (Back to roleplaying?) 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (Yep. XD) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago (Great!) 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago I didn't join this group and start commenting in till around Head Count. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago ( Oh, yeah, that's right.) 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago (Yep) 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago *Catt caught sight of them as the two entered the hall, and promptly hid from Nex behind a display case. The scary one is back! She lamented silently.* 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Dreamer lead nex down the hall and the two saw Catt. "Catt?" Dreamer said. Nex turned to see the girl behind the case. "oh look its catt" 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Uh, h-hi Nex, Dreamer. *Catt said in a shaky voice, giving a timid smile and wave.* 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Catt Hatter • 3 years ago "cart everything will be fine" dreamer said "is she scared of me? How?" Nex asked 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago You're intimidating Nex, I can't exactly help that. *She quipped in response.* 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Catt Hatter • 3 years ago "I am?" Nex said blinking. "She is?" Dreamer asked sounding confused and shocked. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Well she was when she, er, you first got here. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Nex shrugged. "oh well" Dreamer nodded. "Anyway everything is fine now Catt. No need to worry" 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Okay... *she said, coming away from the display case.* Welcome back Nex. It's good to see you again, apparently. *(Yeah, it's cool.) The Narrator reassured her via thought.* 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Catt Hatter • 3 years ago "Thanks! I'm glad to be back. I actually missed it here" Nex said rubbing the back of her head with a smile. Dreamer smiled. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Uhm... Y'know, I don't think I ever found out what your favourite tea was Nex. How about a cup to celebrate your return? *Catt offered with a smile of her own. She was more relaxed about Nex now, maybe they could even be friends?* 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Catt Hatter • 3 years ago "Got any Earl grey?" Nex asked. Dreamer smiled. "Do you have any chamomile?" 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (AWWW! Poor Catt! XD that's really cute. I'm sorry.) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (*bows* Thank you, thank you. I did my best. :3 ) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (CX) 2 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago Dreamer! You're back! And sorry, but who are you? (I heard your name is Nex hyde) And if i know you, i don't remember xD *velius appears from nowhere, saying hi to both two* 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago "Nex Hyde" Dreamer said gesturing to her. "She used to be my Hyde" Nex smiled. "I'm surprised you haven't heard of me" She said. 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy